Gullible Fairies
by PsychoJack88
Summary: Lucy is suffering from severe writer's block. After a conversation from Mirajane she realizes that to break through her writer's block, she will have to look into more "physical" methods of relieving her frustrations.
1. Gulliability at it's Worst...and Best!

Chapter 1 Gulliability at its Worse...and Best

"Oh come on Natsu can't be that gullible!" Lucy laughed as she sat with Mirajane, poking some harmless fun at the pinkette with Fairy Tails' bartender Mirajane.

Mirajane was drying up some of the mugs that were used of all remaining drinks before she takes them to the back for proper cleansing.

"Oh Lucy you have no idea, Natsu once fell for it when I said that his stomach aches were from a small dragon in his gut tearing at his insides."

Lucy eyes widened "He bought that!"

Mirajane winked "I sold it!"

They both laughed maniacally their eyes watering from the intensity of their laughter. Other patrons weren't present at the moment, as today was very busy with the ever growing amount of quests on the bulletin board. Lucy had just came back from her last quest to deal with a rogue ghost warthog summon attacking people. It didn't help that it was attracted to women with... generous assets, and as such was the bane of Lucy's existence for the past week, she still hasn't caught it, and thus decided to take a 'small' break.

"Erza is no different either." Mirajane broke Lucy from her thoughts. "I one time told her if she stepped on a crack enough times, her back would break out before she turned 24. So she took her blade...and flipped every piece of concrete she could find on the sidewalk!"

The girls stood there for a second then began to laugh again, Mirajane giggling into her hands while Lucy held her forehead at the sheer lunacy of the Titan's gullibility.

Lucy collects herself "I swear those two, birds of a feather…" and took a drink out of her glass.

"Which reminds me…" Mirajane asked

Lucy looks to Mirajane "What?"

Mirajane asks "How's that novel coming along?"

Lucy's eyes widened as she spits out her drink. Mirajane flinches.

"M-My novel!?" Lucy asks, her face reddening.

Mirajane responds her hands on her hips " Well yeah the novel about Fairy Tails' adventures, how's that coming along? "

Lucy sweatdropped "Oh THAT novel, I m-mean of course that novel."

Mirajane "Wait a minute, don't give me that what was that panic I saw on your face a second ago?"

Lucy waves her hand back and forth dismissively though averting eye contact "N-Nothing whatever gave you that idea haha!" Mirajane's eyes narrow dangerously a certain demonic aura enveloping the atmosphere. "Lucy...you wouldn't happen to be LYING now would you."

Lucy looks to Mirajane 'CRAP!'

Lucy shyly says "It's nothing big, I've written many of our adventures already and wanted to take a break from it to gather my thoughts, but recently I've been dabbling thoughts on page, looking into other novel ideas."

Mirajane smiled, the aura gone "Oh well that great Lucy, but what are you all nervous about?"

Lucy gulped loudly "I've been getting a bad stroke of writer's block, and to p-pass the time we'll I... began…writing some… smuttyeroticfiction." She muttered at the end.

Mirajane looked to Lucy curiously "Wait I didn't the last part." Lucy spoke more slowly, her face red "I've been writing erotic fiction!"

Mirajane's blushed "Oh uh, o-okay." Lucy looks ashamed "I know, I'm such a pervert, I'm even worse than Gray." Mirajane adds "Your just writing, he's kind of a nudist, I-I wouldn't say your a complete pervert…"

Lucy looks to Mirajane fidgeting in her seat "Your not helping Mirajane!" Mirajane recollects herself "Well it's not the worse thing in the world you know and besides you said so yourself, your writing to brainstorm. Writer's tend to get stuck anyways so it's not a big deal."

Lucy balls "I thought so too until… " Lucy places a pink book onto the table. It's sound echoing across the room. Mirajane looks at it then at Lucy. "That's the--" Lucy interrupts "That's how much I wrote... it's more than my actual book."

Mirajane's looked flabbergasted. She slowly took the book and held it. She hesitated, her eyes closed to take a deep breathe as she quickly flips open through the pages of the book.

"There's drawings too…" The albino mumbled.

Lucy blush intensified "I KNOW! That's why I've been feeling so ashamed. I couldn't write my actual novel but I could write an entire novel on smut."

Mirajane observed "It's a book about fantasies, many *gulp* different ones."

As Mirajane observed more closely she realized something. "You're actually finished with it!"

Lucy looked to the side "Y-Yeah, but I can't focus on my other novel despite finishing the other. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Mirajane came to a realization "Wait Lucy. I think the real reason why your so frustrated is literally because your… frustrated." Lucy looks to Mirajane "What are you talking about?"

Mirajane shows a sympathetic smile. "This is a book of fantasies that you wrote but from what your telling me I bet they're fantasies you wanted to fulfill, but couldn't." Lucy looks around sheepishly. Mirajane gains a smirk "The devil's in the details. Lucy you need to get laid!"

Lucy balks "I-I don't know what to say Mirajane." Mirajane "If that's what you're worried about I think if you get to satisfy some of those desires, maybe you'll be able to remove that writer's block."

Lucy paid attention, for despite the absurdity of the situation she had to admit, maybe Mirajane was right. "I think you might be on to something Mira, b-but I'm too nervous, and I don't want to you know, ask a stranger."

Mirajane placed her finger towards her chin thinking "What about Natsu?" Lucy's voice hitched in her throat. "W-What?" Mirajane eyes half lidded conspiratorially "You said it earlier, Natsu is gullible, too gullible in fact, maybe you can CONVINCE him to, take care of some of those desires you've kept to yourself. Just DON'T tell him it's for sex he'll freak out."

Lucy's ears began steaming "Wait a minute! That's taking advantage of Natsu, I can't do that to him!" Mirajane's arms cross under bosom "You got a better idea!"

Lucy looks around guiltily. Mirajane simply looks deeply into Lucy. Lucy finally cracks"Okay, okay I'll give it a shot! So what do I say!" Mirajane smiles "Just say it's for training!" Lucy deadpans.

\--TIMESKIP--

It's late in the afternoon at the Fairy Tail guild. The patrons who were busy before had returned to the bar, pockets laced in the wealth of their completed tasks. Lucy among them looking for a certain pinkette. As she searches using her eyes she sees Happy and Natsu at one of the tables, Natsu looked a bit worse for wear. "Hey uh Natsu, w-what's up?" Lucy asks as she walks towards his table. Natsu looked like hell

Happy, who was drinking out of a miniature mug looked towards Lucy "He had a job to help reorganize a library whose books were blown out of their shelves from a small earthquake."

Natsu eyes comically clenched in restrained fury "It wasn't an earthquake. I saw the bastard. It was a ghost warthog that caused that mess. The dumbass who was supposed to take care of it walked out on the job and made my day a living hell. I had to fix an entire library three times. THREE DAMMIT!"

Lucy looked extremely ashamed. Natsu had unintentionally insulted her. The reminder that she made Natsu go through all that from her incompetence alone made her feel like crap. It also gave her inspiration for what she would do next.

"Hey N-Natsu." Natsu looked towards Lucy "What's wrong Lucy?" Lucy responds "I-I heard about a new form of umm, t-training, yeah, and I need a p-partner, in order to do it right. Do you think you could--" Natsu grinned "New training, I'm up for that! In fact let's go right now!" He scooped up Lucy over his shoulder her legs kicking at his front while he sprints. Lucy just had enough time to squeals "GO TO MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT!"

Happy continued to drink, not a care in the world. A loud punch reverbs around the room "HEY WHO HIT ME!!" one of the patrons screamed before grabbing another patron to punch him. The bar soon became a brawl out, Happy getting crushed in the process, his drink unscathed.

\--Lucy's Bedroom--

Natsu sat down on Lucy's bed grinning while bouncing up and down. "Come on, what's this training about Lucy!" Lucy couldn't help but smile at his child-like wonder and infectious grin.

"W-well it's a form of training that involves p-physical touching. It's great for b-bonding exercises and umm BOOSTS your endurance, yeah ahaha." Lucy sweatdropped. 'Oh who I kidding he's not going to fall for that!'

Natsu ponders then gains a knowing smirk "Physical touching huh? *Clenched fist* So fighting then!"

Lucy interrupts "NO NOT FIGHTING!" then thought 'Anything but that!'. She blushes " I'll show you."

Lucy gulps 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' She saunters over to Natsu and sits next to him on the bed. Her hands which were clenched out of nervousness untangled and slowly drifted to Natsu's black jacket. She spread it open gently to reveal his muscles chest. Natsu looks curiously "Hey I think I know what your talking about." Lucy's face reddens. "You do?"

'CRAP he got me.'

Natsu looks directly at Lucy "Yeah there's movies like this all over Makarov's office under his desk. The people in it looked like they had fun while training." He looks away "I wonder why it's kept so secret?"

Lucy gapes at Natsu 'He found Makarov's porn stash!'

Natsu looks again to Lucy "Don't worry Lucy I got it from here!"

Lucy could only say "What--" before Natsu pressed his lips against hers. His arms held her arms while her hands held his shoulders as his lips enveloped hers in a forceful kiss.

At first it was a few pecks, then a smooch, before it got heated, Natsu bringing his tongue deep into Lucy's mouth.

'Wow Natsu's really good at this…so forceful'

Lucy's eyes, which were wide before, closed slowly, submitting to the pleasure that would come next. Lucy began enveloping her tongue around Natsu as she began reciprocating, bringing Natsu closer to her. She positioned herself so that Natsu was on top as she placed her hands into his jacket to slip it off his torso, his toned chest being revealed.

"Natsu take off your shirt." Lucy began to unstrap her blue top while Natsu disrobed. Lucy was more than ready. She wanted this. She NEEDED this. 'Mirajane you were right, thank you.'

Natsu was about to remove her top, his muscular chest revealed to her, until there was a door knock. Both the blonde and pinkette looked towards the noise.

Natsu responded "I'll get it." He went to the door shirtless, leaving Lucy shocked flat on the bed. 'DAMMIT!' She thought.

Natsu opened the door. It was Erza. "Hey Lucy, just wanted to come over and say h- oh hello Natsu." She said before bringing Natsu's head towards her armored chest, hurting Natsu in the process.

"Gah!!! Hey Erza." Natsu said a sweatdrop on his face.

Lucy walks up towards Erza her blouse restrapped though she seemed a bit frustrated. "What is it Erza." Erza though is unaware of the blondes' barely restrained anger. "I heard you were doing a new form of training at your place, so I figured why not join you."

Lucy blushes. 'I can't have Erza here. If she finds out what me and Natsu were doing I'll die of embarrassment. I need to get her out of here.'

Lucy looks towards Erza "W-Well you see Erza I was actually going to be training with Na-"

Natsu's eyes furrow. "Oh hell no Erza. I was going to train with Lucy first!" Erza smiles "Well after me and Lucy are finished you could go right after."

Lucy blushes at the statement. Erza has no idea what she is trying to drag herself into.

"Besides training is not a matter of brute strength alone. It requires grace and self-control to maximize it's benefits." Erza noted safely.

"Oh and your saying I lack both!" Natsu defended himself. Erza responded "That and the flexibility and hip work to keep up."

Lucy's blush intensified at the unintentional almost sexual banter between the redhead and pinkette. She just couldn't get a word in between the two hotheads and the innuendos they made.

"I'm training with Lucy first. You can play dress up until then!" Natsu added.

"I'll be training with Lucy first Natsu. You can sit and watch until we're thoroughly finished." Erza said eyes closed her patience wearing thin.

Lucy's ears blew steam. She could only gape at the interaction between them.

"I betcha I could outlast you!" Natsu's face moved closely into Erza who responded to his close face glare with her own. "Is that a fact?" She said sarcastically their eyes sending Sparks between them in rivalry. Erza continues "There's only one way to settle this, we'll see who outlasts who and the winner could train with Lucy." Lucy's eyes were white globes by now. Her body shaking from the weight of the exchange the two morons were giving each other.

Natsu grins maniacally "You're on. Lucy can be referee."

Both Natsu and Erza head towards the bedroom a competitive look in their eyes, as if going to battle. Lucy slowly moved her head towards her bedroom, a stream of blood ran down her nose. 'What the hell did I just get into.'

As soon as Erza made it into the bedroom with Natsu she turned and asked "So how do we do it?" Natsu and her glare "Just like in those tapes Makarov keeps under his desk, you know the training vids, last one standing wins." Erza looks to the side "I always did wonder why he kept those there. Very well let's begin!"

The two closed the gap between them, lips tightly locked as their eyes closed in concentration. Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck while his arms wrapped around her midsection. They smothered each other's lips, driving their tongues trying to gain dominance.

Erza moaned in Natsu's mouth.

Lucy walks into this view. 'What the hell?' She thought to herself she took a step back. She stood mouth agape as Erza and Natsu engage in a tug of war of tongues, navigating each other's oral cavities in a cascade of licks and sucks. Erza's tongue like her fighting style was graceful, dancing around Natsu's tongue and gaining momentum.

Natsu let out a groan, his tongue couldn't keep up. He roughly groped Erza's buttocks clad in her blue skirt causing Erza to shudder. The intrusive shock of nerves caused Erza to lose her dominance in the tongue war with Natus who shoved his organ down the redheads' throat.

"Ahhhhh….mmmmm *smooch*" Erza moaned out as she took advantage of Natsu's concentration being only on her mouth that she deftly unbuckled his trousers pulling them downward. As the trousers fell to the oakwood floor Erza requipped, the resounding flash of light knocking Natsu out of focus. Erza releases the liplock a string of saliva connecting the two. In a flash, Erza lifts her left leg behind Natsu's right ankle and using her dexterity trips him onto Lucy's bed. Erza swiftly straddled him completely bare reclaiming his mouth while Natsu eyes readjusted from the flash disorienting him. Her arms were near Natsu's sides arched in a push up like position to keep her weight off Natsu.

Lucy rubbed her eyes to stave off the flash. As she came to and witnessed the redheads bare smooth curvaceous form atop of Natsu's more bulky one, she covered her eyes with her hands.

'Oh god, this isn't happening.' The sounds of moans and groans from lips colliding were extremely prevalent however, too loud for Lucy to deny. A feminine gasp from Erza solidified the reality of this situation. Lucy hesitatingly peeked through her hands. The sight in front of her devastatingly as primal as before. 'This really IS happening.'

Natsu had recovered placing his hands again to Erza's rear squeezing the flesh between his fingers. Erza jolted once more her weight landing on top of Natsu as their arms full wrapped around each other to meld their lips more. Sweat began to form on their foreheads from the lack of oxygen and their hearts pumping.

Natsu moved his head from Erza's lips to her full luscious mounds. He suckled her right breast while his right hand fondles Erza's left breast. The roughness and rhythmic squeezing of her mammaries made Erza arch her back to drive her breasts deeper into Natsu letting out another gasp.

Lucy's head was boiling at the sheer lust emanating from the two mages in front of her. 'This is...this is so hot!' Lucy's hands unconsciously navigated from her eyes towards her breasts. She licked her dry lips while she teased her chest gently. 'I...I can't look away.'

Erza placed her hands on Natsu's chest to push him flat on the bed. She was extremely hot and bothered from the stimulation if the moisture was any indication and was ready to beat Natsu. She leaned back to rest her buttocks on Natsu's thighs while working his length a bit, she edged her lips towards his phallus and proceeds to suckle and lick his length. Natsu groaned "D-Dammit that feels good!" He places his hands on Erza's head deftly licking him, and begins gently thrusting himself, causing Erza to take him into her throat.

The gulps from the redhead and the hisses from the pinkette made Lucy tear her blouse open, straps be damned. She fondles her breasts, groping them in arousal to continue watching as Natsu's thrust became more forceful whilst Erza's hands hold Natsu's rips to take him faster.

'I don't want to look away.' The blonde thought to herself. The prolonged groan from Natsu indicates that he was liking the attention a little too much and had released into Erza's throat. Her flexibility enabled her to swallow his release. Natsu kept his hands tightly pulling Erza downwards while his head was pointing towards the sealing taking deep breathes from the exertion.

Erza let go of Natsu wiping some excess essence before smirking in victory. "Looks like I win Natsu, the mage in the video couldn't go after he was finis- wait a minute." Erza looked down, Natsu's endurance was on point, he was

still hard, unlike the video where the man was limp after finishing.

Natsu grinned towards Erza "What can I say…" He quickly pulled Erza by her hips edging her to straddle him. "I'm all…" he placed his hand on his length, Erza's entrance touching it's tip. "FIRED UP!!!" Natsu thrusts into Erza, the impact causing her folds to wrap around his length. Due to their mutual arousal he just slipped right in with a flopping sound of skin meeting skin. The intensity had also caused her to orgasm.

Erza moaned harshly, placing her hands on Natsu's abs to gain balance, lest she topples over. Erza makes eye contact with Natsu only one eye open. "B-Best two out of three." Natsu looked challengingly, teeth clenched "Go for it."

Natsu began using his hip and leg muscles to thrust upwards into Erza's womb. Erza flopped atop Natsu's torso from the ever increasing strong thrusts the pink hothead made. Using sensuous movements with her hips, Erza clenched her hips on Natsu's length in tandem with his thrusts. Her hands held his shoulders while doing so. Their eyes made intense contact, daring the other to submit.

Lucu, by this point had forgone her skirt, leaving her in her black thigh boots slowly tending to her entrance. Her right hands' fingers slipped in and out of her warmth while her left hand massaged and pinched her left teat. She sat at the doorway engrossed in the carnal display. 'What is wrong with me, I just... can't stop!' She thought to herself as the combined moaning from the bed got louder, filling the room with sounds of thrusting and the bed creaking from the weight.

*Flop* *Flop* *Flop*

Erza was sweating, her endurance gave out. Natsu's strength was immeasurable, and rapidly increasing in pace. She didn't stop her flexing of her hip muscles but she can't hold herself perfectly balanced anymore. Sweat encompassed both bodies. Their breathing haphazard, eyes closed from the strain.

Erza gasps out "I...I feel strange. I'm about to burst!"

Natsu's thrusts began speeding up. His strength not swaying. Erza can only hitch in gulps of breath from the speed as she kept up. Natsu held Erza tightly "Crap! H-Here it COMES!" Erza wrapped her hands around Natsu who buried his head in her shoulder, faceful of breast. Her insides tightly clenched around his length in bliss, causing the Salamander to release inside Titania.

While in their release the two mages rolled over, Natsu on top of Erza. They were still attached by the hip as they kept thrusting, gasping out while bucking against each other. Erza held fistfuls of the bed underneath her while Natsu held her wrists.

Lucy had reached her climax as well, her hair no longer in a ponytail, face flushed from the bliss. She basked in the release, relishing the blissful euphoria as frustration left her being. She felt great.

Natsu slumped against Erza, their sweat and lighting of the room made their bodies seem molded into one. Erza wrapped her arms around Natsu's back pulling him closer as he leaned his head on her left shoulder. Her legs arched around his waist. They basked in the afterglow of their rutting.

Erza speaks "That was… that was intensive training."

"Your telling me. L-Lucy, since your the ref, who w-won…" Natsu mumbled, all noise seemed gone in the room, so his voice was clear to Lucy.

In a half-lidded glance from exertion Lucy gasped out "I...I think…" she looked towards the two but found that they were both knocked out from their combined efforts. Lucy mumbles "Who really cares anyway…" Lucy dragged herself to bed next to Erza and Natsu's tangle of limbs. Both unconsciously pulled her into their embrace as she sighed. She lets out one last statement before sleep takes her.

"You both better make it up to me tommorow."


	2. Double Team

\--Lucy's Bedroom--

Lucy felt very groggy as the early morning sun slipped past her pink curtains, basking her in warm pink tinted light. She blinked her half lidded eyes three times to resist the urge to go back to sleep as well as in an attempt to refocus her eyesight as currently everything seemed blurry. She slept on her left side so she used right forearm to run her eyes. When she let go, now that her eyes refocused, her eyes instantly became white globes at the sight in front of her. The sight to remind her of the night before.

There Erza and Natsu were still naked from the events that took place the night before. Erza laid on her back in serene bliss, a smile on her face as some strands overshadowed her right eye. Combined with the early sunlight highlighting her skin, she was very beautiful. Her arms were relaxed around Natsu's head. Natsu laid on top of Erza using her right breast as a makeshift pillow. His arms were wrapped around the redhead's midsection, obviously because of the warmth her body brought. The thing that stood out was:

snoring quite loudly…

The serene view of Titania brought was hampered by the slob like snores and stupid expression that the Salamander wore while he slept. A thin string of drool was on the corner of his mouth too, making seem more classless by the second.

Lucy finally recovered, remembering exactly what brought her into the situation before her. She was sexually frustrated, she tried to use Natsu's gullibility in order for her to satiate her own lust, which led to Erza barging in and they both unknowingly had steaming sex in front of her to settle who would 'train' with her first. The reality of what transpired made Lucy both blush intensely and balk at the same time.

She wasn't able to satisfy her own urges, but the two unknowingly satisfied their own in her bedroom. In a way, this could be considered karma considering she tried to basically take advantage of Natsu's innocence for her own desires. This also made her feel a tad guilty, not just for her desire but also for her role during the two morons' tryst. She got off on watching them in the act, every second of it from beginning to end turned her on. Though she loathed to admit it, Lucy couldn't deny it any longer, she's a pervert. A dirty one at that

It doesn't help that she had written an entire book of desires from what she figured was writer's block. Her talk with Mirajane solidified that she was sexually frustrated and had many unsatisfied desires. She just didn't know just how depraved she was until last night. Now there's still the manner of the two idiots overstaying their welcome on her bed.

Before she could think of what to do next, fate intervened. Natsu yawned wiped his lip of drool with his left wrist and close his eyes. He saw Lucy and grinned, his hair a bit disheveled "Oh hey Lucy what's up?"

Lucy's face took a sheepish look. "Oh uh hey Natsu…"

'DAMMIT! Why does Natus have to wake up now!'

As Natsu spoke Erza began to take a deep breath her breasts arching upwards into Natsu's face. She opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning Lucy. I hope you slept well last night."

Natsu grinned eyes squinting "We must've trained so hard our bodies gave out." Erza nodded eyes closed, her left hand massaging Natsu's head comfortingly. "It was quite the spar, we should do it again sometime."

Lucy deadpanned 'You guys did everything BUT spar!'

Natsu looked to Erza "Did we have a tie last night." Erza looked to the ceiling in thought "I'm afraid so, since we both fell unconscious, I guess the next time we train with Lucy it'll have to be with both of us." Natsu grinned "The more the merrier."

Lucy covered her ears at the unintentional sexual offer. 'These morons have no idea they just offered a threesome.' She shook her head 'This can't get any worse!'

Natsu clenched his fist energetically, his face in front of Erza's who paid attention. "Now that you mention it, why don't we train with Lucy right now, we let her down before and I'm burning for another bout." Erza smiled "Indeed, it was unfair that she was left out last time, I say we rectify that."

Lucy felt another nosebleed. 'It just got worse…'

She twitched her head towards the two who had grins on their faces, blissfully unaware at what they were going to do with the blonde. "Let's double team her!" Natsu got off of Erza, resulting in them groaning and moaning respectively since they were still connected from the night before.

Lucy was about to faint. She only had time to say "Wait a minute guys-" before Natsu pulled her in placing his lips on her lips in a passionate kiss. They were both on their knees in the bed, Natsu's arms wrapped around her midsection as Lucy's hands held his biceps, about to push him off. Her eyes were wide, she wasn't expecting this. Natsu turned so that Lucy's back was to Erza who gently held Lucy's hips brushing her lips on the blondes' neck. Lucy shivered at the unfamiliar sensation since she is still new to intimacy.

'Oh god Erza's kissing my neck. But wait I'm not into girls. But they're both...making me feel so good!'

Lucy was instinctually relinquishing control to the pleasurable tongue swaps Natsu shared with her. Her resistance that she had before was melting with each squeeze from Natsu or the licks and kisses on her neck from Erza whom also began caressing her breasts. Natsu and Erza looked to each other "Let's go easy on her Natsu, we did just start training yesterday." Natsu agreed "Okay sure! I call first dibs!" The pinkhead lays Lucy flat on top of Erza who begins massaging both of Lucy's luscious mounds as Natsu kept kissing her. The blonde reciprocated with her arms pulling Natsu closer so that he his weight pressed against hers. Lucy didn't care about the weight, she's too turned on and wants to finish what she started yesterday.

Natsu held her right side with his left hand. His right was edging towards Lucy's folds. He broke off his battle of tongues with Lucy, just for Erza to turn the summoner into a passionate kiss. Lucy had some reservations at first but submitted to the redhead. Erza's hands continued to massage her breasts, gently squeezing her nipples. As Erza broke off her liplock with Lucy, Natsu placed his lips towards Lucy's right teat, twirling her nipple with her tongue. Erza pulled Lucy's left breast upwards so that she could replicate Natsu's technique. Lucy moaned "Aahn, you guys are...crazy!" She pulled Natsu closer to her mammary as she gasped, laying her head on Erza's right shoulder while Natsu slowly eased her finger into her folds, stimulating her core.

'I don't care anymore I don't want it to stop!'

Lucy turned her head towards Erza and frenched her using her left arm to bring Titania into an intense oral outing.

Natsu balanced himself atop Lucy. Him taking the sight of Lucy and Erza kissing turned him on, albeit neither he nor the scarlet warrior didn't know it was arousal that they were experiencing. He lined his length to Lucy's folds gently tapping it with the tip of his arousal. Lucy shivered from the nerve contact.

Natus grinned at Lucy "Looks like your getting the hang of this."

Lucy released her lips from Erza who was blushing. Lucy smiled at Natsu and asked him "Please be gentle" Natsu smiled encouragingly "When you say it like that, then sure!" Lucy brought him into another liplock her arms around his neck while her legs parted and arched over his thighs in basic missionary. Erza had her hands on Natsu's buttocks while her legs were parallel albeit a little more spread to accommodate room for Lucy's.

Lucy then whispered. "Okay I'm ready." She turned to Erza, pulling Natsu and the redhead towards her face in a three way kiss. Their tongues slid over one another before pressing all their lips into a velvety embrace as Natsu slowly edged himself into the Magic Key user.

At the intrusion, Lucy gasped, releasing herself from the trio lip fest. She buried her face into Natsu's left side of his neck. Natsu kissed Erza for a bit while waiting for Lucy's pain to subside, the redhead using her left hand tightly behind his head to explore the caverns of his mouth. His right hand held Erza's side while his left kept himself afloat the two ladies.

'Oh god, he's so...b-big!' Lucy thought while biting her lower lip. She was in pain for a while but the 'training vids' Natsu and Erza saw probably provided them both with enough information to do things gently for the first time, considering Natsu was actually careful.

Natsu looked to Lucy, who seemed to have recovered, smiled and made small humps. His phallus entering Lucy's folds, pulling out and re-entering deeper each time. Erza in tandem thrust upwards, practically aiding Lucy in getting Natsu deeper. Lucy in turn grinded into Natsu and to provide the friction on Erza's end from which she too would be stimulated a bit. They started in a sensual pace. At first it was a bit haphazard due to Lucy's lack of experience as well as due to the fact that there are three people in this carnal crescendo, however after the first few minutes they reached a steady synchronized pace.

"*Hiss* *breathe out" mmmph*" Lucy let out as Natsu penetrated her.

Natsu chuckles as he suckled Lucy's left breast.

Erza was sweating from the exertion. She had a smile on her face as she pepperered Lucy's neck with kisses and sucks.

"*smooch* *lick* "suck*" the sounds made by Erza's attention in a pattern. Her right hand squeezed Lucy's right breast while her left was used to hold Natsu's right buttock as he thrusted, bringing him deeper into the busty blonde.

Lucy would occasionally lean her head back into Erza's right shoulder or nibble Natsu's left ear while the fiery pinkette thrusted into her moist innards, kissing the redhead. She would often turn her head to french Erza or pull Natsu into a lip meld. Sweat coated the trio.

"Ahhh, *hiss* *gasp* *gasp*

"Uggh, hey I t-think I'm going to blow where should I let out." Natsu said as his thrusts were a blur. He spoke while Lucy pulled him so their torso's were flat against each other. The blonde held his shoulders with her legs clenching him to bury him deep within her.

Lucy gasped "Don't you dare let go!"

Their thrusts were hard and fast. Their thrusts were so fast you could hear the clap sound of skin meeting skin in a two per second interval.

*clap* *clap *clap *clap"

"Ahn, ooohhh, aaahhhh!"

Lucy held Natsu tight as her folds tightened like a vice around Natsu's length, milking him as he exploded inside his teammate.

"Dammit, here it comes Lucy!" Natsu groaned as he exploded.

Lucy's vision was hazy. She spasmed as Natsu emptied himself into her. Their bodies molded as they held each other tight from their erotic high. Erza stopped thrusting as she basked in the feeling of the warmth of the two atop of her as they thrusted heavily. They panted and wheezed for breath. She could see Natsu's face as his eyes were clenched, sweat spewing down his furrowed brow.

As the duo came out of their euphoria, Lucy drowsily pulled Natsu into a kiss. He mumbled laughily while kissing "You certainly *smooch* enjoy this part of *smooch*training Luce!" Lucy's face flushed and just pulled him into another. She whispered into his ear, "Erza still hasn't finished yet…"

Natsu grinned "Oh I almost forgot." He pulled out of Lucy's snatch and burrowed himself into Erza who moaned loudly with her back arched from the unexpected jolt of nerves. Lucy lustfully grinned as she pulled Natsu's head over her left shoulder allowing him to french Titania as he thrusted. The redhead bucked her hips desperately to reach Natsu, her arms wrapped around Lucy's midsection as she was too caught in the moment to realize that she was holding the wrong person.

Lucy thought to herself. The past 24 hours has been quite...eventful. Though denied her lust at first, now she feels slighted. She feels great! In fact she feels that she finally has a clearer picture of what she wants from the book. It wasn't absolute, but way better than it was before all this transpired. Mirajane was right her writer's block really WAS sexual frustration.

She has to keep this up, not only because this has been the hottest thing she's seen and done, but because her book depended on it. She loathed to admit it though, she didn't feel at all good about using the two fornicating morons ad a means to reach her goal, but they seemed to like it. 'All I have to do is contain it among ourselves for a time.'

She could hear the whimpers from Erza became hitches in her throat as Natsu grunted from the speed of the combined thrusts increasing. 'My writing depends on it.' Lucy thought as the collective moans of Natsu and Erza emanated across the room as they came. Among the moans of the two, Lucy leaned her head against Natsu, hugging him to herself as she was squeezed between the two Fairies.

'I think I can manage that at least.'

A knock resonated from her front door a voice emanated amidst the panting and deep breathing.

"Lucy, it's Juvia!"


	3. Predator and Prey

Knock knock knock*

"Lucy, it's Juvia!"

Lucy's world just paused. She didn't think that someone would come to her apartment at the moment, not now, ESPECIALLY now of all times. She, Erza, and Natsu were completely naked. She can't let anyone find out about...recent events. If anyone were to find out, they might think that she's some form of sex fiend, in which at this point, is debatable at best. Not to mention that the two Fairies currently unaware of their roles in this whole fiasco would learn the much needed truth that they commited sexual acts, and were potentially taken advantage of by the blonde. Just the thought alone embarrassed Lucy and made her think of how used they would feel if the truth was revealed.

Natsu disengaged himself from the two girls beneath him. "Alright! Looks like Juvia wants to come train too!" He said while heading for the front door still butt naked.

Lucy quickly grabbed Natsu her eyes white with fury. Enough was enough. Besides she doesn't want Natsu unknowingly blowing her cover. "Put some clothes first idiot!" before lifting Natsu and throwing him to the bed where Erza caught him by the back of his head like a baseball, her body exposed to the world. "Y-you too Erza, we can train more later!" Lucy stammered red in the face. Natsu's eyes were spinning from being manhandled and was dizzy from the impact. "Geez if you wanted first dibs on Juvia all ya had to was ask Luce." Natsu said as he began putting his clothes on. Erza simply requipped, the shine blinding Natsu who tripped while pulling up his pants, falling face first on the floor.

Lucy looked back to the two in the room making sure they were at the least halfway decent before answering the door.Lucy decided to distract the two with something to keep them busy for a time. "Help yourself to some food in the fridge." The pinkette tapped his belly as the word food immediately brought a growl from his stomach. The redhead smiled and nodded as she was famished herself.

The blonde looked back to her apartment entrance, the wooden door knocking three more times. "Lucy, are you there?" Juvia asked through the door The blonde in question thought to herself. 'Juvia's a lot more sharper than people give her credit for, I just gotta play this as normally as I can, and then…' she looked back at the redhead and pinkette. The pinkette has began looking through Lucy's fridge, spilling the contents of the fridge on the floor for food he would find edible whilst Erza drooled over a slice of strawberry cake Lucy had during her 'off days' at the guild. The blonde whose blush was prominent sweatdropped at the mess the pinkette made 'I can get back to having my needs taken care of.'

She took a deep breathe, her resolve growing. 'I can do this.' She opened the door smile in place. "W-why hello Juvia, good m-morning ahahaha." The busty blonde looked to the side sulken 'I blew it completely.'

Juvia smiled back "Oh, good morning Lucy, Juvia came to tell you that there is an uproar in the Magnolia market district. I would of asked Gray but he and everyone else is busy with their other quests I'm afraid." Lucy looks concerned "What happened?" Juvia spoke earnestly "Juvia heard it was a rogue summon, it already demolished a great many stalls and a local library three times." Lucy sweatdropped "W-wait what was that last part."

Juvia stopped and backtracked "Oh it destroyed a few local libraries but this one in particular was decimated three times consecutively. It's quite a mess. Being that you are a writer Juvia knew that maybe you would sympathize and help me." Lucy was in sweating from fear. 'Wait a minute, this sounds way too familiar! Where have I heard this before!?' she thought back to recent events in the hopes of seeing any connections to now. 'Think Lucy think!'

\--Flashback: Chapter 1--

Natsu eyes comically clenched in restrained fury "It wasn't an earthquake. I saw the bastard. It was a ghost warthog that caused that mess. The dumbass who was supposed to take care of it walked out on the job and made my day a living hell. I had to fix an entire library three times. THREE DAMMIT!"

\--Flashback Ended--

As her memory trip ceased, Lucy's expression shifted into a depressed look, sullen and gloomy. The guilt alone from yesterday weighing on her now more so than yesterday. She was afraid to ask but she had to make sure.

"Hey, uh Juvia was this rogue summon a...ghost warthog." Juvia passionately "Oh yes! That's exactly what it was! How'd you know?" Lucy quickly retracted "Just a lucky guess wow what are the odds!"

Juvia smiled "Quite indeed, so will you help Juvia, Lucy." Lucy in her mind thought 'After the last time I encountered that summon, no thanks! But then again, I can't just let Juvia handle this on her own this was MY quest to begin with.' The blonde then thought 'But I won't be alone. I'll bring along Natsu and Erza. They're plenty strong and then I could finish the quest and get paid. Oh finally I can pay my rent!'

Lucy looked to Juvia then sweatdropped 'I also can't say no to her when she has that face.' Juvia currently had an adorable expression her eyes glistening like a child and her faint blush of excitement combined with her pure smile. It was one of Juvia's many charming aspects, despite certain obsessions with Fairy Tails' notorious nudist.

Lucy spoke "Okay I'll help *looks to the side* do you mind if I bring along Natsu and Erza." Juvia's eyes closed in joy "Why of course not! Juvia doesn't mind. " Lucy then called out while walking to the kitchen. Now that they were dressed there wouldn't be anything suspicious. "Natsu, Erza do I got a mission for you." Juvia hears Natsu from inside the apartment "Well alright! Who needs a beating!" Juvia looked inside eyes wide "O-oh they're already here!"

\--Magnolia Market District--

Lucy, Natsu, Erza and Juvia currently were in the Magnolia market district. The place was filled to the brim with unconscious civilians, broken down walls and wooden planks out of the remains of the stalls. Each step further in the district showed just how much terror the ghost warthog brought upon the local populace. There were some medics as well as guards to prevent anarchy or theft as thieves (if any) were sure to take advantage of the chaos to escape with a good haul.

Juvia's hands were clasped over her mouth as she felt sorry for the citizens and was baffled by the sorry state of the area. Erza was analyzing, on guard considering her hand held her sword tightly. Natsu's arms were folded behind his head as he walked though internally he was aching for a fight.

Lucy on the other hand looked depressed as her own incompetence was what caused this destruction in the first place. 'Oh just great, the one time I laze off during a quest and all this happens, I knew it was bad but I didn't think it would be THIS bad!'

Lucy grew some determination after seeing Natsu grin at her while they made eye contact briefly. 'No matter, I'll be sure to see this through to the end.'

Lucy stepped on a broken piece of concrete and tripped her face colliding with the pavement. The other three sweatdropped. 'I'm doomed.' Lucy thought to herself.

After getting back up, Juvia spoke "Juvia thinks we should ask around. Destruction aside, Juvia can't see any trace of the rogue summon."

Erza looked at the civilians. "Being that it is a ghost it will be quite hard to find any physical tracks we can work with."

Lucy sighs "I guess we won't know until we actually find it."

Erza came up with an idea and grabbed a random unconscious man from the floor shaking him wildly "Where is the ghost!?" His face which was originally minimally unconscious was now foaming at the mouth through which the redhead dropped him and grabbed the next poor victim of her questioning.

Juvia stuttered to the redhead out of fear of her ire. "E-Erza Juvia thinks they are unable to respond."

Natsu was then seen poking an unconscious old man by the back of his bald head. "Hey old man ya seen where the ghost warthog went."

Lucy screamed tired of these two morons. "NATSU YOU IDIOT HE'S UNCONSCIOUS THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN...!!"

The 'unconscious' old man lifted his hand upwards and pointed away. It led towards the vast forest region outside of Magnolia. It was known as East Forest. Then his hand fell rendering the old man really unconscious.

Lucy balked "You've gotta be kidding me."

Natsu grinned "You guys heard the man, this way!"

Erza dramatically kneeled to the old man "Your sacrifice shall not be forgotten."

Lucy sweatdropped as Juvia followed after Natsu.

\--East Forest--

Lucy and the others began their search. Surprisingly there's no sign of destruction here in the forest.

"Strange, Juvia doesn't see any signs of the warthogs' rampage. Juvia said to Lucy.

Lucy looked on the ground where only traces of little critters were but no obvious signs of a giant summon "Maybe the old man pointed us in the wrong direction."

"Or maybe it decided to live here. It's a ghost right so maybe it just doesn't like people." Natsu asked aloud.

Lucy thought about it. It does seem plausible. If it truly was just a rampaging ghost wouldn't it lay waste to everything in sight. It seemed to lay waste towards the market and wandered to the forest... repeatedly if the reports were anything to go by. But then here, nothing. No tracks, no signs of the ground being tampered with, just nothing.

Lucy whispered to herself. "It comes here to rest."

That's when she saw it a small slime-like residue on some of the foliage within the forest. It was greenish and seemed to glow despite the prevalent sunlight.

Erza looked over Lucy "Must be ectoplasm. We must be close. I say we split up to cover more ground."

Juvia seemed fidgety. "But what if it attacks us. J-juvia feels queasy around ghosts."

Lucy felt a chill in her spine. 'It doesn't help that the damn warthog was a pervert too. Last time I saw it, it wouldn't stop chasing me for hours.'

"Then we'll split in groups of two, that way none of us are alone when it appears." Erza pulled out her sword. "Lucy you'll come with me."

Lucy then looked to Juvia "Well I guess that leaves Natsu with you. You guys got this."

The fire mage and water mage said at the same time "Right!"

And thus the party separated.

\--With Lucy and Erza--

Lucy basked in the forest as she walked with the redhead. Despite the current situation, under the gleaming sunlight and the solar rays shining through the branches bouncing against the petals of the many colored flowers, the forest was indeed beautiful.

Erza led the way being that she had a keener eye for tracking, sword in hand. Though as they walked admiring the view she seemed distracted. "Perhaps one day I can have a picnic here."

Lucy smiled sympathetically "If it weren't for the ghost it would make a great spot considering how beautiful the landscape."

Erza looked behind her towards Lucy. "It is also a great spot for training don't you think Lucy."

Lucy looked to Erza her eyes widened comically "L-lets just focus on the ghost for now."

Erza looks upwards in thought. "Which reminds me, I wonder if Natsu and Juvia are doing any training at this second. Natsu does have a one track mind and the boredom alone must be making him anxious for action by now."

Lucy paused midstep. Erza continued walking into the forest, completely unaware that she left Lucy behind in her trance.

'Natsu and Juvia. Alone. Bored. Training.'

Her heartbeat pounded against her chest. Adrenaline coursed the Celestial mages veins. Lucy squealed in panic "I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

The blonde ran away in the opposite direction, to 'save' Juvia from Natsu's attempt at doing to her what they did last night. He's such an idiot that when alone he may want to introduce Juvia to their new 'training'. Being dumb enough to not have a clue as to what he would be really doing to Juvia did not bode well to Lucy's already guilty conscious.

Erza was alone to the mercy of the wood stopping in her tracks to turn around. "Lucy? Did you say something?"

The redhead gasped at how the blonde was completely gone from sight due to the vast expanse of leaves and foliage blocking her from view. To the redhead however it looked like she just disappeared.

"Lucy! Where are you!" The redheads' blade shone through the seemingly darkening trees.

Erza's eyes were overshadowed by her scarlet locks. "I swear…" her hands tightened around her sword "...on my honor…" her blade was lifted upwards shining like a beacon her eyes slight with fury "...I shall avenge you Lucy!!"

A cold sensation washed over her backside. The chill alone against her spine caused Erza to haphazardly drop her blade to the floor. She blinked twice at the blade as the once shining piece of metal was brought down to a pile of mud staining what was to the knight, a work of art. She picks it up.

She felt the cold sensation again, heavier this time carrying with it a snort like growling sound. Erza twitched her head slowly behind her. She came face to face with a pair of glowing green eyes carrying a flame of determination within. It possessed a giant snout from which two nostrils were bare enough for the knight to see a bluish smoke emanate from it with every breath. The creature was big, about half the height of the many giant trees here, though it is currently in a fetal position, most likely napping before Erza's arrival. It's whole body was semi transparent as you could see through its body in some areas whilst in others it was obscured by layers of semi transparent bones that were spread throughout its body. It's aura though was visible enough, the magic it possessed left little to the imagination that it's magic power was lethal though currently it came outward as a smooth breeze. This was the rogue ghost warthog.

She could feel it's strength despite it staring at her, unmoving. The eyes of the ghost warthog hardened as the redhead instinctually swinging the mud covered blade towards it, but it slipped right through. Erza's mouth was agape as her eyes comically took in the sheer might of this beast. "My blade…has failed me."

The warthog lets out a loud squeal like roar towards Erza blowing her hair and clothes with high velocity just with the strength of its breath. The inside of its mouth glowed an ominous eery green as small specks of greenish fire was released from it's mouth alongside the roar.

Erza turned around and ran while the ghost warthog chased her, demolishing the trees as it went.

\--Elsewhere--

"I'm so boooorrrred!"

Natsu drawled out while following Juvia from behind. Juvia smiled sympathetically towards Natsu being that by now she's fully aware that the pinkette was not a man of patience.

"Don't worry Natsu, Juvia is sure that if we don't find the ghost then surely Lucy and Erza will." Juvia said.

Natsu mumbled "It's just all this walking around, you'd think a wild rogue summon that demolished an entire market would be more...well...wild." He looked to the side as he finished, not really sure how else to express his thoughts on the matter.

Juvia giggled a bit at the dragon slayers' impatience. It was much like a pouting child despite the fact Natsu was an extremely capable fighter. It's quirks like these that made Juvia close to the members of Fairy Tail in the first place, as well as their tolerance to her own quirks.

As the fire and water user continued they stumbled to a hilltop. It was connected to a river that due to trees and twigs sealed much of the water from passing into the flat rockbed below, rendering the floor a small puddle as opposed to a potential lake.

Natsu looked over the landscape. His eyes usually would pick up any slight discrepancies of the natural environment, especially if disturbed by a ghost. Seeing that there was not even a twig out of place the pinkette sulked. "I don't think we're gonna see the ghost at this rate. I'm taking a break."

Juvia would have rejected the idea but she couldn't help but agree. There was absolutely no sign of a ghost anywhere since they begun their search. No ectoplasm was in this direction and being that it was the only trail they could follow it was obvious that their path leads nowhere. If the ghost was in the forest it would most likely be in the direction Lucy and Erza took. "Juvia supposes you're right, a break does sound good."

Natsu's eyes were looking between the clogged river and the flat rockbed below. It gave him an idea. He ignited the large logs and twigs that blocked the river flow, startling Juvia from her searching her bag for something to eat. "Natsu what are you doing?"

Natsu grinned as the logs and twigs disintegrated to nothingness. "Hey Juvia you mind using some of your water magic to fill the rockbed below us."

Juvia looked between the rockbed and Natsu. She wasn't sure what the dragon slayer was on to but she relented. "Sure Natsu." She released a big water bubble into the rockbed, causing it to overflow a bit. Surprisingly the rockbed when filled almost resembled a…

"JACUZZI!!!" Natsu screamed as he threw himself into the rockbed. Juvia reached for him when he threw himself but was too late. His contact with the water immediately began sizzling it much like a hot tub due to his affinity for fire. He gasped for breath as he came out of the water slowly relaxing into the natural jacuzzi he and Juvia made. "C'mon in Juvia the waters' great!"

Juvia blinked a few times as without realizing, Natsu had shed his clothes before jumping in. Also as silly as it was to use her magic in such a trivial manner, it did look tempting. They had been looking for hours by now and the ghost warthog is obviously living somewhere in the forest, though nowhere currently in sight. They did earn a break and a hot tub break is as good as any. Juvia walked around the hilltop towards the rockbed, seeing it up close the rockbed made a giant tub like shape. How'd it get like this?

"Juvia what're ya waiting for! Get in!"

The peer pressure kicked in. Juvia steeled herself as she decided she wouldn't mind a relaxing dip. She hesitatingly removed her robe. Slowly revealing her bra as they covered the hilltops that were her breasts. Slipping off her thigh boots, gracing anyone who saw with her succulent toned thighs. The Fairy Tail insignia on the side of her upper left thigh contrasting with the rest of her body. She still wore her bra and panties and neatly placed her clothes a bit away from the jacuzzi, not too far from sight, but far enough from water ruining it. She instinctually covered herself a bit from Natsu as she placed one foot into the hot water, then another, slowly getting better used to the temperature. She sat downward, enveloped to her armpits in the water as she slumped against the edge. She sighed in relaxation.

"Ahhhh this is a lot better than Juvia imagined."

Natsu grinned eyes closed "You said it! About time we had something to do on this quest."

He was reminded of training earlier with Lucy. He supposed that by now if Lucy hasn't trained with Juvia then that means he could get first dibs.

"Which reminds me Juvia, wanna train?"

Juvia opened one eye "Train? But Juvia just got in the tub." she pouted. Natsu's eyes opened in excitement. "It's a training that you can do anywhere and improves magic reserves the more you do it! Each session is about 15 minutes too! And feels really good! What do ya say to that!?"

Juvia thought to herself now interested "It improves magic reserves and you could do it anywhere, and it feels good. Juvia honestly is a bit interested. We don't have to leave the tub either." If she could get more powerful it would make her a much more of a catch to Gray. Juvia who was originally slumped against the edge of the rockbed sat upwards, her hands clenched in giddy determination "Okay Juvia is interested Natsu what do we do?"

Natsu smiled joyfully as he began swimming towards the water user "Don't worry I'll show you!"

Lucy who was running to stop Natsu from 'training' with Juvia ran into the pair just in the nick of time as the pinkette swam towards the bluenette. 'They made a jaccuzi!' The blonde thought to herself. She immediately discarded her clothes to jump in between them. As she jumped her body eclipsed the sunlight slipping through the skyscraper sized trees, causing the pair to look upwards and sweatdrop from the intrusion. "It's the warthog shoot it!" A flame ball coated Lucy before the blonde smashed between them, the hot water sprinkling everywhere. The impact caused Natsu to knock himself against the rockbed edge causing him to comically float on the water unconscious. Juvia used her magic to protect herself. She looked towards Lucy "L-Lucy what are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with Erza?"

Lucy who was smacking the hell outta Natsu into further unconsciousness turned back to the water user, pathetically trying to hide her secret with excess ash particles in her face "I thought the...ghost warthog was in your direction so I ran right over ahahaha." Juvia sweatdropped but then smiled towards the concerned blonde (at least she seemed concerned) "Well we're just fine. As you can see we took a bit of a break, we even made a jaccuzi isn't that wonderful!" The bluenette then entered a daze "If only Gray were here to enjoy this with me, my beloved and I one with nature in each other's embrace as we...we…" Juvia's face was red steaming from her ears from the lustful thoughts that had entered her psyche.

The water user then seem to slump miserably. "But alas my beloved Gray seems almost incapable of even noticing Juvia. He's a man through and through and thus such petty distractions don't even register to him."

Lucy sweatdropped at Juvia's proclamation. 'As if!'

The blonde looked at Juvia 'She's frustrated I can tell. She wants someone who for all intents and purposes doesn't notice her. Poor girl.' Lucy admired the contours of Juvia's body. Being that Lucy had recently had sex with both Natsu and Erza, she couldn't help but admire the water users' body. Her innocent and child like fascination with Gray was also very cute and alluring, especially that damn smile of hers. It made her want to just...claim it for herself.

The blonde caught herself grasping her head in shame 'Oh no! I'm getting aroused from wanting Juvia too! What's wrong with me, ever since yesterday my mind is on the fritz, get it together Lucy!'

"Lucy is everything okay? You seem to be acting strange." The bluenette asked concerned.

Juvia looked to Natsu and sweatdropped at how he was unconscious floating. "Oh poor Natsu, he was about to show me a new training method." Lucy blushed intensely. 'I can't keep telling her lies. But if I do would she judge me?' Juvia's own curiosity will eventually lead her to being the victim to Natsu's unintentional sex marathon, the thought alone made Lucy think that she should just tell her the truth.

Lucy gulped "J-Juvia, Natsu wasn't trying to train normally."

Juvia looked to Lucy "Are you sure he had the same look in his eye like when he trains."

Lucy blushed further. "He was trying to train you...with sex."

Juvia's eyes widened, she blinked three times like a deer in headlights. "S-sex?"

Lucy despite the truth coming out of her lips immediately retracted towards lying her ass off. "B-because you want Gray but Gray is the type of guy who likes women with uh e-experience so Natsu wanted to train you but I told him no and-"

Juvia's blush intensified hearing all of this. "G-gray likes women with experience?" Lucy stopped in her tracks. "So Gray will notice Juvia if Juvia gets this experience in...physical intimacy?" Lucy clenched her eyes in frustration 'Oh no! Me and my mouth. Juvia's heart might be crushed from that lie!'

Juvia stood upwards her body wet from the water, blush on her face, but a fire in her eyes. "T-then Juvia will get experience. If my love demands the best then Juvia will gladly do so to prove to him I'm worth his affections. And since Natsu is knocked out then Juvia needs to get it from someone else. Lucy... you will guide me through my first time. Train me Lucy."

Lucy looked crestfallen a dark rain cloud over her head 'You have got to be kidding me!' Juvia in a rare burst of boldness placed her hands on both of the blondes cheeks and bashfully leaned towards her lips puckered. Lucy was baffled she didn't know what to do but in all honesty if Juvia is willingly trying to come on to her and since they are away from civilization then the blonde supposed why not. 'I can't take it anymore.' Lucy's inner perversions came on the forefront of her mind as she kissed Juvia. The kiss was definitely clumsy, Juvia's timidness was prevalent with her fidgeting puckered lips just standing there, pulling back out of reflex as if afraid to do the deed.

Lucy had to admit the water user had soft moist lips. Despite the boiling water, Juvia's lips were cold making her lips like a cool fountain of moisture. Lucy then made Juvia stop to look at her "Do it like this." The blonde held the bluenette by her cheeks and pulled her into a smooch, then another before enveloping her lips in a lip meld. The water user was blushing intensely but relented albeit timidly into the kiss her own hands slowly holding on to Lucy's shoulders.

The Celestial and water mage stood above the water level in a passionate clashing of lips, slowly bringing their bodies closer. As they came closer, Lucy's hands removed themselves from Juvia's face to wrap around her waist while Juvia's hands rested Lucy's clavicles. Both of their cheeks were reddening as their kissing became deeper.

Lucy began teasing Juvia's tongue with her own sliding gently against the bluenette's. At first Juvia stood, eyes closed tightly, squirming a tad from the unusual sensation before beginning her own reciprocated licks. The two mages were tongue tied open mouthed in their session.

Lip smacking and deep breathing emanated in the jacuzzi as Lucy began massaging Juvia's sides. The blonde wormed her way to unbuckling Juvia's bra. Whilst doing this Lucy nipped at Juvia's neck causing her to gasp out. "Juvia's t-ticklish.." Lucy smoulderingly kissed the cleavage of Juvia's breasts as she slipped off her bra. When Juvia's porcelain breasts were revealed to the world the water mage instinctually tried to cover them up before the Celestial mage grabbed her wrists and gently parted them before beginning to smooch her nipples.

Juvia moaned cutely. "T-that feels good Lucy." The blondes' hands released Juvia's wrists who placed them on the edge of the jacuzzi to keep herself upright, lest she lose her balance from the pleasure. Juvia's head was aimed skyward breathing harshly and moaning occasionally as Lucy continued to fondle and suckle her breasts.

Juvia arched her leg around Lucy's waist to bring her closer. Lucy felt the tug of the bluenette's leg as she came upwards from her pillowy melons to Juvia's lips for more frenching. The bluenette pulled her into the kiss with both her hands wrapped around the blondes' neck before separating, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

Lucy squeezed Juvia's hips before sliding her panties down kissing the inside of her thighs as she did so. The jolts of nerves made Juvia twitch before she began moaning as Lucy's kissing and licking wormed her way towards the water users' virginal folds. "*Hiss* what are you doing Lu-CY!!!" Juvia said then yelled as Lucy began licking against Juvia's vaginal lips. The blonde was a bit clumsy but Juvia had no experience with this before so she wouldn't know any better. The blonde squeezed Juvia's shapely round rear as she tended to the water users' entrance.

"..ah… oh, Lucy…"

Juvia's gasped words fuelled Lucy's determination, and she let her tongue glide around her folds, to capture the taste of arousal still lingering on its flesh. Then, as Juvia laid a hand on her head, she thrusted her tongue forwards. The tip brushed its way across her cervix, spreading the taste over her tongue.

Soon, Juvia was blushing furiously, her eyes closed as she twitched and groaned, nearing her orgasmic release. Juvia almost toppled over , but steadied herself by leaning on Lucy's head. Lucy adjusted her stance, leaning forwards and holding the bluenette's hips steady with her hands.

Juvia began to sweat, the drips of salty liquid giving her an unearthly, beautiful sheen. Then, her breath grew shorter, her eyes snapped open and her legs began to tremble. The water beneath swished and swashed with each movement, blending with Juvia's moaning.

Lucy knew what was coming. Glancing up to confirm her theory, she let her hand slid up to Juvia's breasts, laying a hand on one of them. A hot, damp hand left her scalp and covered it. Then, she pulled her head back until only the tip of her tongue was inside the water user. Taking a few deep breaths, she locked eyes with Juvia, who was staring at the buxom blonde with amazement and blissful joy.

Then, closing her eyes, Lucy tilted her head to the side and pushed with all she had.

"Oh Lucy!!"

Ramming the tongue down her g spot, Lucy fought hard against the spasm reflex. Juvia's sensual scream was accompanied by her twitching hips, then a sensation of creamy, liquid washing against the blondes' mouth. Lucy held her as she threatened to fall, taking her weight as she bent over her.

Lucy gently rubbed Juvia's back, just under the shoulder blades.

Moments passed, and Juvia fell silent, only her deep, hungry breaths falling on hearing ears amidst the swishing of the water beneath them. A few moments later, Lucy removed herself from the bluenette.

The blonde was panting heavily and coughing slightly from the intensity of what she just did.

"Juvia feels exhausted *pant* and yet so good *pant*"

Lucy blushed. This was her first time giving another woman cunnilingus due to her recent sexual quest, so being complimented for what she thought was a clumsy attempt at pleasuring someone orally was quite embarrassing.

Juvia slowly got up sweat matted her forehead. "T-thank you Lucy. That was a lot more *breath* joyous than I could ever imagine."

Lucy looked to the side "Well...to be honest that's only a little of what you could do during se-'training'." the blonde switched the words due to Natsu's unconscious body in the vicinity. Juvia's eyes widened in curiosity "T-there's more!?" Lucy sweatdropped "Y-yeah, there's loads more but to get you adjusted to a man..."

A familiar voice interrupted.

"You'll need to train with one!?"

Lucy and Juvia looked to the source of the voice. It was Natsu whom seemed to have recovered from being unconscious. He had a bruise on his forehead but his eyes were clenched as he grinned foxily. "Looks like you got her good Lucy. How was it?"

Juvia blushed from Natsu asking that question. Lucy sweatdropped and was a tad uncomfortable but relented as she was kind of getting used to the nature of her situation "W-well it was a bit...different I guess." Natsu nodded, "Well I guess if your done then I guess I'm next!"

Lucy was about to stop Natsu but Juvia spoke "O-okay then if I'm to gain more experience to match my beloved then I'll welcome more practice." Lucy balked 'She's up for more ALREADY!?'

In fact Juvia finally seemed energized as well as bold enough to make strides on her own as she sauntered over to Natsu.

The bluenette placed her velvety lips to the pinkette, a smooch here and there, before they encompass each other's mouths in a deeply dance.

Lucy felt her excitement between her legs the moment the blue beauty laid her lips on the pink stud. Gazing as they blended together in a passionate cascade of tongues, their lips loudly smacking resonating in the hot spring as the sucked face.

Natsu wraps his left arm around Juvia's waist bringing their bodies closer as Juvia massaged his broad shoulders. Natsu took his right hand to cup Juvia's cheek keeping their lips together. After a few tantalizing seconds the two separated, Natsu turning Juvia with her back towards the edge of the jacuzzi. He makes his way downward laying smooches on her jawline to her collarbone, to her right mound. Juvia arched her back to let Natsu get closer to her flesh, wrapping her arms around his head. As Natsu suckled her nipple she gently laid kisses on his forehead. When Natsu began to suckle the other breast and groped her right hip she lifted her head to moan towards the sky.

Lucy began to caress herself , stimulating her breasts to match with the action in front of her. Hearing Juvia hiss and hiccup as Natsu suckled those luscious pale orbs turned her on. She fixated on Juvia's face as it heats up, an ever present blush on the bluenette's face.

Natsu began to kneel towards Juvia's lower body paying attention to her smooth abs with a few smoldering kisses as he worked his way down. Juvia spreads her right leg slightly to maintain balance, looking downward. Natsu begins to lick Juvia's entrance making her squirm with every lick. He grasps both her buttocks and begins to place his tongue deeper into her caverns. Juvia moans to the sky again, hissing and massaging Natsu's scalp urging him to continue. As Natsu continued excavating Juvia's innermost cavern she hooked her left leg over Natsu's head to keep him there, her Fairy Tail insignia revealed on her thigh glistened by the water. Natsu was happy to oblige.

Lucy following the duo touched herself, massaging her entrance and stroking it with her finger. She pinched her nipple with her right hand and her entrance with her left knee above the water. She continued to watch. Natsu's head obscured by Juvia's thigh as she hissed in tandem with his licks.

Natsu quickly released Juvia and held her before she could slump over him. He held her by the waist while her arms wrapped around his neck to meet in a show of tongues. He edged her to the bank of the jacuzzi. They both slipped a bit splashing the water around them from their combined tumble. The water mage leaned on the bank, the top half of her body above water, her left arm clinging to Natsu's shoulder while her right was on the stone bank to keep her balanced. Juvia arches her right leg over Natsu's left buttock edging him in. Natsu positioned himself over her using his right hand to aim his length inside her. He keeps himself with his left arm on the stone bank next to Juvia's hand. At the intrusion, both Natsu and Juvia moaned in unison. They began to rock their hips gently into each other.

Lucy placed her index finger into her moist folds, teasing and fondling her insides in order to match the tempo of the mage duo as they engage in their carnal concerto. Natsu and Juvia kept eye contact with each other their intent clear, to make one another finish. The water swished and splashed from each thrust or grind they made, blending with Juvia's moans and Natsu's grunts. Juvia placed her right arm around Natsu's shoulder and using her physique, lifted herself into the air, Natsu standing, holding her legs while she tightly grasped his shoulders both matching their tempos aggressively towards euphoria, the water splashing increasingly.

Lucy could literally feel the fires of passion from the two, especially Juvia whose confidence soared with each second of arousal, that she was desired to this extent.

Juvia turned Natsu's body using her toned thighs so that he now sat on the seat below the springs while she straddled him. The resounding splash sent water sent droplets all over Lucy leaving her squinting at the unexpected droplets and the dominance Juvia demonstrated.

Juvia placed both her hands onto the bank of the hot spring and thrusted her hips, aligning herself with Natsu in her warmth once more. In response, Natsu placed both hands on her hips to guide her with her thrusts. With intensity Juvia began riding Natsu, his groans intensifying as her own grunts joined. Each thrust from Juvia sent Natsu lower and lower until Minato felt the back of his head lay against the stone bank of the jacuzzi, cushioned by his thick pink mane. Juvia leaned over him, her breasts dangling above him. He raised his hand to squeeze it. Juvia gasped looking down to Natsu before mashing their lips together to stave off her impending climax, him reciprocating while pulling her to him.

Lucy wasn't sure which was hotter, the hot water or the two sensual idols in front of her. Juvia glistened from a mixture of the water and her own sweat, her thick long hair out of place or sticking on her cheekbones. Natsu's brow furrowed in discipline to not erupt before the woman riding him. His abs and arms tightly flexing muscles from the speed that the matriarch demonstrated in her lustful haze. Their hips were both exposed above the water line where Lucy was able to see Natsu and Juvia's privates collide in plain view. Their hips were practically blended due to how deeply they bucked against one another.

Lucy breathed in large gulps of air about to experience her own climax. She had enough energy to say one thing to the two rutting mages. "D-do it inside, Natsu!" Natsu and Juvia both heard her as Juvia's legs tightened to keep Natsu inside her as their hips sped in a flurry of deep strokes. Water spewing everywhere as their moans were reduced to squeals and desperate hitches in their throat. Natsu in one final thrust placed his face between Juvia's breasts, eyes closed as his length was strangled from Juvia's insides in her release, Natsu relinquished himself finally unleashing the floodgates. Juvia hugged Natsu to herself as they both gave all they had in their mutual eruption. The two sat with their mouths open in silent gasps for a few seconds before they began to breathe harshly. Juvia's body finally succumbing to her aching body as she placed her weight on top of Natsu, him still buried in her as he wrapped his arms around her tenderly.

Lucy had already climaxed. Taking on deep gulps of breathe recovering from the exertion. Her lust subsided as her logic took over, irritation on her mind. 'D-dammit not again!? Now Juvia got dragged in this!'

Juvia mumbled "That, that was amazing! Is that *moan* is that enough experience for Gray Lucy?"

Lucy wanted to say yes. She did...at first. The truth is if she said yes that would mean that she could not longer 'bond' with Juvia. The truth was, dare she say it that she wanted to squeeze this for what it was worth, besides, the extra experience would only benefit Juvia in the long term to be a little more bold with Gray when she's ready. And Gray won't notice Juvia for a while more anyway so technically it would be a win-win for her and Juvia both.

So, she lied.

"N-not yet."

Juvia pouted but then gained determination. "If it means to be in my beloved's good graces then I'll endure it as long as it takes." The bluenette then blushed as Juvia felt Natsu's hardness being reinvigorated. The pinkette regained his stamina I would seem. "Well all right, if only Erza was here then we could all train!"

Lucy worriedly thought aloud "Speaking of which where is she!"

\--Elsewhere--

Erza was currently running away from the ghost warthog. Her hair was messed up as well as her armor to the point her chestplate was torn off leaving her Ina bra.

It seemed the cleavage made the warthog mad with arousal as it chased her tongue out like a dog with hearts in its eyes I'm sheer perversion.

Erza was covered in ectoplasm head to toe from her constant failed attempts at taking on such a beast. It was a valiant foe though it's current intent was so clear that even the redhead had to make a strategic retreat. She ran over the edge of one hilltop as she leaped midair, the warthog leaping in pursuit.

At the bottom of the hilltop the fire, water and celestial mage were made privy to Titania leaping downwards to the jacuzzi below a lustful ghost warthog below. Erza bellowed "Look out! The beast has gone berserk!!!"

The other three held each other in panic as the last thing they saw as the redhead entered the jacuzzi in a dive was the ravenous ghost warthog, an evergrowing blush and big hearts in its eyes as it fell to its destination to the glory of nude feminine curves making a loud excited snort all the while.


End file.
